Tommy Turner
by chachingmel123
Summary: Getting reborn into a world where most adults are morons and your own parents keep forgetting they even had kids. The newly named Tommy Turner know he wouldn't last five years with these people. It turns out he was sadly right, at least he got two fairy odd parent out of all this.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Turner: One Shot

Summary: getting reborn into a world where most adults are morons and your own parents keep forgetting they even had kids. The newly named Tommy Turner know he wouldn't last five years with these people. It turns out he was sadly right, at least he got two fairy odd parent out of all this.

I do not own Fairy Odd Parents.

Enjoy!

Tommy Turner, know he was screwed.

What with having morons for parents, who keep forgetting they had twins as son's, it was no surprise to him that he and his twin brother Timmy, were constantly trying to remind them they existed.

However for him, they seemed to forget he existed more than Timmy.

Well, that was understandable.

He wasn't supposed to exist.

In reality, Timmy was supposed to be an only child but he somehow found himself becoming one half of a twin.

He was never supposed to be born, in his past life he was Christ Sugar, and yes his name did sound like a snack, he was a teenager, who, on his first day of work, died.

He never saw the van coming.

Than he woke up, to unimaginable horror.

He was staring up at two faces that had become infamous in the cartoon world, from being okay parent who were slightly wacky to complete morons all in a span of ten years and the person next to him was now infamous for being a complete selfish prick.

He was in the world of FairyOddParents.

A show that just won't die, even though the people who created the episodes clearly wanted it to end.

He had screamed for his tiny lungs raw as he prayed that he was in front of a super realistic television screen and not actually in the world of fairy odd parents.

He had been named Tommy and the person next to him who looked identical to him, was actually the baby Timmy Turner, even as a baby his teeth were still freakish.

Despite them looking exactly the same, there was a clear difference between the two of them, Timmy acted more like a baby while he would spent his time laying on his back, wondering how many days he had left until his parents forgetful nature, would leave him dead in a ditch somewhere or he would be left all alone.

It turns out, it took five years for that to happen.

The whole family were taken on the road to an all you can eat meat festival.

Timmy was playing with his dinosaur and a bunch of bricks, and he was sitting with his arms crossed with a face that shouldn't belong to a five year old, as he wondered how many times their parents would forget them at some gas station or even the festival itself.

Their parents had almost forgotten them this morning, it was only because they managed to make it inside while they were leaving, did they remember the two remember they had kids.

The Turners had stopped at several pit stops and gas station on the way, but when he needed to go toilet and told them he needed to go, that's when he got a bad feeling that made him hurry up.

Because when he came back...

The car with the Turners in it was nowhere to be seen.

Great, they had forgotten about him, even though he made his presence known very clearly to them.

But he know they would be back for him, maybe when nightfall came or after a couple of days had passed, when they had stuffed their stomachs with meat, just enough to realize that one of their children was missing.

So he went back into the gas station and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

By the time two months passed, he know they were never coming back, he survived on the people who were passing by who took pity on him, Tommy found himself in child protective services custody with on phone call, where he was sent to an orphanage far away.

He was just happy to have a proper roof over his head, he had no idea that at that very moment in Fairy world, they were once again selecting the most miserable child on the planet, which Tommy would later swear blind to as being rigid.

And apparently he came up as the most miserable child on the planet, having been separated from his twin brother and his own parents forgetting his existence and leaving him at the gas station with no food or water and him having use the rain itself to bath and the owner of the gas station was nice enough to give him soap, so that he didn't complete stink.

To say the Fairy's were shocked, as they saw the clips, was an understatement of a lifetime, no child should be forced to try and survive merely at the age five.

This boy clearly needed a godparent, if he was going to survive in the world.

So a fairy was chosen, it turns out it was a two for one deal, since the fairy that was chosen was married, the couple had dark black hair and looked nothing like Cosmo and Wanda, the male was called Berry, who was thankfully nowhere near as dumb as Cosmos, and his wife was called Lala.

They were proud to be chosen to bring a smile to somebody so little, so they zapped themselves into the room in the orphanage they know their new godchild was at. Tommy was trying to pass the time by reading a book, while the rest of the orphanage children were outside playing tag.

This kid was clearly a loner, they both thought, wondering why he wasn't playing with the other children, before they both looked at each other and counted back.

5.

4

3

2

1

They poofed themselves in full fairy form to a startled five year old.

"I'm Berry" The male fairy said.

"And I'm Lala" the female said, before they said together.

"And we're...YOUR FAIRYGODPARENTS!" They both said, with the name 'fairygodparents' magically appearing above them, they had to be quiet or those in the building would hear them.

Surprisingly the kid got over his shock pretty quickly.

"So I got fairly god parents now?" The kid said, thinking it looks like he got them before his brother. "So you guys are real and I can literal wish for anything in the world?"

 _This Kid is some kind of weirdo.._ They both thought, who just takes their word for it without having fiscal proof that they could perform real magic?!

"Well, Berry and Lala, I want to make my first wish." Tommy said, and they both raised they wands in the air, wondering if he would wish, that this never happened and his parents never forgot him in the first place and he said. "I wish...I wish, I was adopted by an extremely rich couple!"

Both of them gave him a strange look before granting his wish with a poof.

Like magic, gone was the scenery of the old orphanage and Tommy found himself, out of the clothes that he had lived in for two months and into something, similar to what Timmy wore when he was trying to go out with Trixie by dressing and acting popular while becoming a complete ass to his fairies, expect he had a black hat and jacket and his teeth had clearly been fixed to be normal and straight.

"Sweet" He said turning around looking at himself, to see he was in a giant bedroom that was easily half the house of the Turners, behind him was a king sized bed, that was facing a large flat screen TV beside that was brand new game console that only just came out with the games that were designed for it.

In the corner was the opening for a very large wardrobe were both Lala and Berry transformed into sharks to fill the large tank and in the middle of the room was a chocolate river!

He was in kid haven.

Suddenly a man in a butlers uniform rowed upstream to him and said. "Young master Tommy, Dinner will be ready in an hour." before paddling passed him.

Berry and Lala were out in their fairy forms once the man was gone.

"Tommy, you don't mind me asking..." Berry said, voicing both he and his wife thoughts. "Why didn't you wish that you were never left at the gas station and were back with your family? Why did you wish to be adopted, instead?"

"Because I know the sort of thing would have happened again" Tommy said, he wasn't going to pretend he was mentally five years old, they all know he was no ordinary five year old and said. "My parents are terrible when it comes to being parents, there is a high possibility that they would leave me again or maybe it's both of us next time. And besides, if I just wished that I wasn't left at the gas station, I wouldn't have fairy godparents"

Surprising both of them.

"I assume there is some rule for you fairy's to be assigned a child" Tommy said, already knowing that there is. "And I highly doubt that I would have fit the bill for it in regular succomstances, after all if this was so, every kid in the world would have their own fairy's and there would be no child suffering."

 _This kid is smart._.They both thought.

"besides, I got the feeling, I never belonged to that family anyway" Tommy said, "I'm different, from my brother, and my parents forget me more than him, there's no telling what would have happened to me if I hadn't been left behind. I'm pretty sure I won't even live to I'm twenty with a family like that"

And the two were horrified, did he really think so badly about his own family that he was sure he would die so young?

He was five year old, he should be laughing and having fun, still exploring the vast world without problems, not thinking about how he was likely to die before he reached adulthood.

"So this is the only way, I can think of to survive" Tommy said, before he seemed to remember something. "Oh and before I forget, I wish my new adopted parents loved me, and I don't mean that love between a boy and a girl. I mean the love an adult should feel for their own child" he wanted to be as specific as possible, who knows how many of Timmy's wishes went horribly wrong because he didn't go in enough depth, so there was no mistakes before finishing off with "Please and thank you" making the two smile to know they were appreciated.

The two raised their wands with a poof, and the married very wealthy couple heading to the dining room, suddenly felt an overwhelming emotion in their cold black hearts, they didn't know what it was and it alarmed them to feel such warmth in their hearts that was usually felt on their skin because of the heating.

They didn't know what it was, and they didn't like it.

But when Tommy came in for dinner, they suddenly know what it was.

It was love.

They were feeling love for a child they didn't even remember adopting!

Dear god.

But before they know what was happening, their horror turned into care and love, as they hugged a very surprised five year old and said.

"We love you, son"

And Tommy thought that it never hurt so much knowing they were only saying that because of the magic over them and normally they would never show him such affection.

Magic was truly a terrifying weapon to have.

It could force people to do what they usually wouldn't do, along with other things, unfortunately none of the children assigned a fairy god parent or the fairy's themselves ever realized just how bad it would be for magic to be in the wrong hands.

And it was at that moment that he vowed to never use magic to change how people saw him ever again, besides, he got the feeling his new adopted parents were really people you don't want sitting near you if your earning average or just a bit above the minimum wage.

Maybe, it would do them a bit of good, to be a bit kinder even if it was just towards him.

"Dinner is served." The man he saw row down the chocolate fountain said, getting their attention and about four people came in from behind him with planters full of rich clearly expensively prepared food, that the Turners, would be tempted to steal at the mere sight off.

"Let's go and eat, and you can tell us about your day" His new adopted mother said, sounding eager as he was lead to his chair, he was too small to reach it so a servant picked him up and placed him in the chair and tide a handkerchief around his neck within seconds.

 _So this was how Remy_ _buxaplenty_ _feels every time somebody bent over backwards for him, just because he was rich._ He thought.

He vowed to himself to not become snot nosed brat despite being now rich.

"Hey, that's odd." His mother said, seeing the tank behind. "I don't remember ever buying sharks for this room."

"Ur..." Tommy said, trying to think of something to say. "I brought them just recently, just to liven up the place, a bit more"

Both his newly adopted parents gave him a look, and then the spell of idiocy washed over them just like everybody else in this cartoon world.

"Good call, son" His adopted father said. "It really does liven up this place"

"Yes it does" His adopted mother said.

And Tommy suppressed a sigh of relief.

He was looking forward to the years to come.

And scene!

Please tell me if you would like me to continue this, a new one-shot is also out called 'Guardian Angel', please review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all those people who encouraged me to continue writing this.

I do not own The fairly OddParents.

Enjoy!

Not surprisingly, Mr and Mrs Turner didn't realized Tommy was missing until it was almost Christmas day and they suddenly had to remember they had children again.

Before that, every time Timmy walked passed, they would think he was either Tommy or Timmy because they looked exactly alike despite having completely different feeling coming from their eyes and Timmy always asking where Tommy was.

They merely thought Tommy was playing hide and seek with his brother not that he was actually missing.

They would have continued believing that if not for when they called the whole family together on Christmas day and Tommy never showed up.

Now even idiots could see only one child had come down instead of two.

Their annoyance quickly turned to anger, thinking Tommy had decided to hide from them and immediately went to hunt their child down.

Nothing was left unturned in trying to find Tommy, for hours they search for him but with no success and it wasn't until they asked Timmy when they last saw Tommy, did they realize actually how long Tommy had been missing.

At that patrol station at the yearly meat festival.

Trouble was, that was several months back.

Mr and Mrs Turner realized this with horror, fearing the worst, they spent Christmas day going to every gas station on the route to the all you can eat meat festival, because they couldn't remember which one they had left one of their children at.

For hours, they went around shouting Tommy's name but to no avail.

So they immediately concluded the worst.

Tommy Turner was dead buried in a ditch somewhere.

They were terrible parents!

And fearing that their now only child would hate them if he found out what happened to his twin brother, they erased Tommy Turner from the family records, paid somebody to photoshop Tommy out of each photograph, to make it appear they were a family of three and act like Tommy Turner never existed in the first place.

Only they know had to do was to make Timmy believe Tommy was imaginary also.

They had read, about how people tend to not remember things before five but they had no way of knowing if Timmy would keep some knowledge of his twin brother, when he was all grown up.

They did their best to dodge Timmy questions about Tommy.

Eventually Timmy stopped asking.

Mr and Mrs Turner thought they had dodged a bullet.

"Mom, dad" Timmy said, coming into the kitchen one day. "This is my new friend, Gary"

They turned to find a completely Timmy all alone.

"Um, son, where is he?" Mr Turner said.

"What are you talking about, he's right here" Timmy said, pointing at a completely empty space next to him.

Gary was imaginary friend.

It was in that moment...

That they both know they had screwed up, big time.

Ch 2: Some extra precautions.

Tommy, know his so called parents should have found out he was missing by now, it had gone past Christmas so they had to think about the kids and should be looking everyone for him frankly, praying he wasn't dead.

But it seemed the universe really didn't want him getting back into that family, because those involve with his adoption had made it their mission to make sure he did not return.

After all, what kind of parents leave their own kid at a gas station for two months, and realize he was missing four months later?

At this point, they all just wished him good luck in his new life while making sure the Turners never find him.

"Berry, Lala" He said, as both of them poofed in front of him.

"Yes, Tommy?" Lala said.

 _Boy, for a kid, this kid doesn't wish for much._ Both Berry and Lala couldn't help but think, it's been four months and they've granted a total of ten wishes, weren't kids supposed to be reckless and so selfish? By all rights they should be granting ten or more wishes per day, just because the kid felt like it, but when they thought he was going to wish for something, he always got around it by himself with no magic.

"Yes" They both said, hoping it was a wish.

"Is it possible for somebody to track you guys with your magic?" He said, already knowing the answer, surprising them both.

"Tracking fairies through our magic?" Lala said, she and her husband never heard of that one.

"You said, if I told somebody about my fairies than I loose you guys forever, right?" He said, getting nods from both of them. "Than is it possible for somebody else to track you guys? What about if some crazy nut in the future found out Fairy God Parents existed, and had managed to create a device that could track them just by magic readings alone"

Of course, he was talking about one crazy school teacher.

Both of them, looked at each other before laughing, some nutjob finding someway to track fairies?

Hilarious!

"No, I'm serious." Tommy said, making them both stop laughing. "I practically wished for a new life so I must be soaked in Magic from head to toe, and you guys, just by being magical fairies must be like a big red dot. Can you give me something that would cloak the magic around me, so that if something like this does happen, you guys have some protection and it would make it that much hard for people to find out I have fairy godparents and can you also make sure magic has no effect on me? I don't want some kid wishing to switch places with me or making me change my mind about something."

 _Was this a wish? Is it was a wish?!_ Both Lala and Berry couldn't help but hope.

"So I wish" Tommy said, saying those magic words. "I wish that I had a light weight gold pinky ring that can mask any magic from you guys and nobody else and protect me from magic that is not granted by either of you. You yourself have to agree to the wish, and release magic to me."

Again he was very specific as possible, god only knows how many times, people have gotten either Cosmo or Wanda and used it against Timmy.

"You got it" Berry said, as both of them raised their wands and with a poof, Tommy had a new pinky ring.

"So Tommy, do you need anything else?" Lala said, practically begging him while her husband manage to hold her back.

"Ur" Tommy said, remembering fairies needed to grant wishes or suffer build up, he was used to doing everything himself so he doesn't really wish for everything to be done for him like a child would, so he thought long and hard about his next wish and said. "I wish"

Both of them raised their wands up.

"I wish that I had the power to see people's true colour's" Tommy said, making them both pause. "You know how a lot of people are two faced, people say one thng will they really mean something else?" making them both nodded. "You know, when somebody tells you they like your shoes or hair but in reality, they absolutely hate your hair and would talk about you behind your back"

Oh, they both know that feeling or too well.

"I want the ability to know who has true and genuine intentions" He said, "I don't want to make friends with people who are only after my money or the stuff I have. So I wish I had the ability to see people for what they truly are and I wish I could turn it on and off"

"So one true intention, eyesight coming right up" Berry said, and with a puff Tommy felt like a part of his brain just unlocked himself.

"So did it work?" Lala said, Tommy still looked the same.

"Oh it worked" Tommy said, looking at her, he now know where her loyalties lie and also the fact she thought he was some weirdo kid. "Oh and I wish that your wands work for you, and just me. I don't want people hijacking your wands and using your magic, please and thank you."

It was an odd request but it was a wish, and that's what mattered, both Berry and Lala raised their wands and granted the wish, so now, nobody but them and their god child could use their wands.

Plus, they felt appreciated that he thanked them for their hard work, god only knows, what it would be like to have a spoiled brat as a God Kid who only thought about himself and never thanked anyone.

It was nice to have a God Kid that didn't wish for things that would result in something blowing up or people running away in terror.

"Any other wishes?" Berry said, they were on a roll now.

"No, that's all for today." Tommy said, immediately seeing their depressed faces before saying. "But tomorrow, It's going to be my first day at school, why don't you guys come along with me to see if I wish for more stuff, of course disguised as gold chain around my neck" he refuses to wear a hip hop medallion.

What was this, the 70's?

He was trying to be cool not look like a rapper, gangster or some kid who was clearly behind the times.

"That..would be nice." Lala said, more wishes!

"I bet your new school would be great." Berry said, before they both heard the sound of a boat coming down the stream and poofed back into their tank.

"Your parents have told me to inform you that, that light's must be out in five minutes since you'll be going to school in the morning" The same man in a Butler uniform said in a boat.

"Thanks, Lou" He said, as turned off his game console, took off his clothes before going to the bathroom to find a nice hot bath before going to the Wardrop and putting on steam pressed pajamas, there was nothing better than the feeling of something so warm on your skin before crawling into bed, he only had to clap once and all lights in this section of the house was turned off.

After that it was easy to set off into dreamland, he was determined to make more wishes for tomorrow.

The morning came too soon and he was woken up by the sound of an alarm clock going off just like the good old days of high school, he still hated that noise but he had to get up and drag himself out of bed, he wondered why the bathroom suddenly felt so far away as he dragged his feet towards it.

But at last, he made it into the bathtub, he was meet with a lovely rosey bath, complete with several bath toys, it like he was being kissed by a dozen angels getting in, so he was reluctantly to get out, brush his straight teeth and wash his face, find fresh pressed brief, denim jeans, a mini rockers shirt, a leather jacket and a freshly heated black hat.

He loved the feeling of being so warm inside.

He then took the elevator to the dining room, Berry and Lala poofed into two gold chains around his neck, it was a good thing they made themselves weigh nothing or they might have snap his neck due to the weight.

He said hi to his parents before being taken to his usual seat, where he was given as much pancakes as he wanted with maple syrup, waffles, eggs, sausages the whole works.

His plate was soon taken away after he had finished and his school bag was handed to him, it had a picture of a guitar on it instead of a childish cartoon character.

"Bye dad, bye mom" He said, as he was taken outside the house where a black limousine was waiting for him.

"Bye, Tommy/ son" They both said, as the door was closed and the car drove off.

Tommy amused himself by reading a few comic books, that he had brought since he was supposed to be into this stuff.

The place, he would be attending was called MoneyBucks Elementary, just from the name alone, he felt as if the Buck aplenty household owned the school, it sounded fancy and he could imagine that it should be nothing like Dimmesdale elementary, since he saw the brochure for the school and what older years were expected to wear

Twenty minutes later, the limousine stopped in front of a large and majestic looking building, in front of the build were several guards, ready to stop anybody who wasn't on the list from taking a step into the world of the rich, who's heads were high, and were being catered to by their own personal butlers.

He had never seen a more kept lawn in his life.

It was just better than Dimmesdale elementary.

Period.

There was no way the Turners would have gotten passed the guards and they would have been kicked out the moment they acted like themselves if they somehow managed to.

The door to the Limo was opened for him and he walked right out and was handed his school bag.

Several guards immediately look his way.

"Should I walk you to class, Young Master Tommy?" The Butler assigned to him for today said.

"No, that's alright, I going to let my feet touch the ground." Tommy said, getting out and touch the pavement before walking to the side of the rich and powerful, the door closed behind him and the limo drove off, of course making sure he wasn't dirtied in any way.

He walked to the gates, were two guards immediately rounded on him, having never seen him before.

They had witness the limo, the Butler and the expensive clothes and the perfect teeth and thankfully no silly pink hat.

"name?" One guard said, getting out a clipboard, doing exactly what the popular kids bodyguard would have done if an unfamiliar face tried to reach the unreachable.

"Tommy, Tommy Stearle the first, just starting today" He said, now he had the posh now to both guards surprise, they flipped through the clipboard and to their surprise he was indeed on the list, seeing this they immediately humbled themselves before him.

"Sorry for the delay little Lord Stearle, sir" One of the guards said, as they both parted ways.

He walked right through them without a second thought, instantly he felt the change in atmosphere, it was like he had stepped into the world were the biggest problem was how expensive your clothes were and how many properties your parents own, lots of rich kids he passed by noticed that he was actually watching towards the building without being accompanied by a Butler or by several servants.

Tommy paid no notice as he walked in with his head held high, he wasn't about to cower in front of mere five years no matter who their parents were.

And he didn't know it.

But when your five years old, rich and didn't need a Butler or servant trailing after you to make sure your feet never touched the ground, it showed that you have the maturity that the other five year olds lacked and that brought him a lot of cred amongst them.

So much cred in fact, that he was in his way to being one of the most popular boys in school.

And scene!

Next chapter, Tommy attends his first day of class and is shocked by how unlike it is to Dimmsdale elementary and he finds himself wondering how lots of young and older students suddenly flock to him. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: thanks to everybody who has been waiting patiently for this update.

I do not own The FairlyoddParents.

Enjoy!

Tommy, walked through the door, using his own two legs, instead of having a butler or maid carry him in. He, immediately noticed how much cleaner and shinier everything looked compared to the school that was portrayed in the show, it didn't have that dim color to it and the place smelled like rich French cuisines.

Each kid had their own locker, that was about 4 foot long, nothing like the pipsqueak ones at Dimmesdale elementary, lots of butlers and servants were walking around and kids who were his age and up, had their nose stuck up, in the air while their servants carried their books for them.

He stared in awe and walked by some toilets, only to retract, when he heard music bursting from the doors and opened the boys toilet's, to find a party was going on inside.

He couldn't believe his eyes and neither could Berry and Lala, what sane person would have a party in the toilets where people do their business in?

"Wow, these kids are so rich that they can afford to throw a party in the bathroom at school." Lala said, looking on at the partying children, they had butlers, snacks and everything, even though it wasn't really sanctuary to have a party where people go to the loo, unless they the exactly toilet was in a whole separate wing.

Tommy know Timmy would have rushed in there and joined the fun, he on the other hand, gave the part a certain look before walking away and asking around for the Kindergartens section, it was really easier to get directions from a servant who had to wait for his charge to come out of class.

He soon found himself in front of two, very colorfully double doors, and knocked.

"Please come in" A sweet women's voice said, as the door automatically opened and he was met with what a child, his age would call heaven.

There was a chocolate river, right in the middle of the large room, just like the one at home and a boat full of kids were rowing along, their servants in the room, grabbed cups and filled them with the chocolate and give it to the children who demanded it.

The walls were filled with smiley faces and candy based plants, were placed all around the room.

It was like stepping into a candy filled, wonderland.

"And that's our ABC's" A women voice sang, as turned to see a sweet looking women with blonde hair and blue eyes, putting down her guitar, sitting in front of the group of children on the boat.

She saw him and said. "Hello, are you a new face, what's your name?", getting out of the boat and greeting him a kind smile.

"Tommy Sterile, the first, ma'am. I start school today." He said.

"Oh, my. What a polite boy" The teacher said, honestly looking surprised.

Ch 3: The cool, five year old.

"Can everybody, please stop what your doing and look this was for a moment" The teacher said, some did and some continued playing, it wasn't like she could force them to pay attention to her and resisted the urge to sigh and said. "Now, today, we have a new friend joining us, his name is Tommy Sterile, the First. So I want you all, to make him feel, welcome in class"

Before turning to him and saying. "Tommy, dear, you can sit anywhere you like. My name is Mrs Rothstein, by the way."

"Okay" He said, as looked for a place to sit, his bag was about to be taken away by a servant, when he said. "Can, you, please, leave it?"

"Of course, sir" The man said, surprised at the child's politeness and leaving his bag alone.

"Why, is it so shocking, for a five year old to be polite?" Berry said, as several children's and servants eyes, turned to look at Tommy and Tommy was silently cursing himself, about not thinking about other people hearing Berry and Lala talking.

He should have taken care of this before hand, he swore this world was effecting him.

"Did, you say something, sir?" The servants said.

"No" He said, "It was my golden chains. My parents got me, one's that can talk"

It wasn't really that far fetched, with enough money, anything was possible, before he said.

"Let me, just switch them off and make sure, they don't talk in class" He said, taking them off and acting like he was pressing something, and Berry and Lala took the hint, making sure not to talk to him while he was in class, and he found himself thanking whatever god was in this universe for not providing him fairy's that were on the same stupid level as Cosmo, Julius Cosma.

"There, they won't talk" He said.

They all easily brought his act, since everybody in this world seemed to have some degree of idiocy in them.

"Tommy, would you like to join us, learning about the alphabet?" She said, and he almost released a heavy sigh.

This was going to be a **very** long day for him.

#break#

"Okay, class. It's time for break. Meet, here in fifteen minutes" Mrs Rothstein said, but seeing the looks sent her way by some of the child, she quickly added."Or whenever you feel like it, it's up to you." as the bell rang and they all began to leave the classroom.

 _Finally._ He thought, he felt like he was losing a few brain cells just by sitting down for an hour and a half, he walked out of the class, making sure to note what the door looked like and the name of the classroom on the plaque above before going to the nearby kindergarten boy's toilets.

It was nowhere near as grand as the toilet's he had walked passed earlier but it was still spacious, there was a butler near the sinks that lined up the right side of the wall, with several towels to hand out.

He did have to wonder where the urinals were but he had a sneaky suspicion that they were in the cubicles instead, so that nobody can see them doing their business, another difference, from a regular school.

He entered one of the cubicles and was amazed by how clean the urinal was, that was facing his way, and right next to it was toilet, in the shape of a couch, pillows and everything.

The door behind him was very thick, so he was sure, nobody could hear him, at add that extra layer of privacy.

This was just what he needed, as he said.

"Berry, Lala"

"Yes, Tommy?" Both of them said, poofing back into their fairy forms.

"Do, you want to finally make a wish?" Lala said, both of them were really hoping, he would.

"I do" He said, as they both listened closely. "I wish, that you can talk to me inside my mind and I can also use my mind to talk to you, but only when were outside the house. I also wish, that I can turn the connection off and on, whenever I want, and can you grant the wish, without the loud sound and pink cloud? Because, were in the toilets and this cubicle, may be sound proof, but people will definitely notice if a pink cloud started seeping through. Oh and please, thank" before he forgot.

"On it" Both Berry and Lala said, raising their wands silently, Tommy was different in a good way.

It was nice, for a change, to have a Godkid that didn't cause, some kind of destruction with every wish.

Tommy waited for a bit, before he said in his mind. " _Did it work_?"

" _Yep_ " Berry said, broadcasted in his mind.

" _Now, I don't have to worry about anybody, finding out about you guys if I made a wish, outside_ " He said, in his mind before saying. " _Um, guys. I actually need to go toilet._ "

" _Oh... right_ " Lala said, as they both poofed away to give him some privacy, as he did his business.

Five minutes later, he was out of the toilets, wiping his wet hands with a lush towel and Berry and Lala once again adorned his neck, as two gold chains.

" _Tommy, do you want to explore the school?_ " Berry said, in his mind.

" _I'm heading back_ " Tommy said, in his mind, surprising both of them. " _If I start exploring now, I'll end up getting lost, so it's best to stay put on the first day of school. I just don't want to be late for class_ " using his brain to remember where he had just come from and headed right for the classroom.

Mrs Rothstein had a look of pure shock, when he came in five minutes before the appointed time, she just didn't know what she was more shocked about.

A child was actually in class early or that same child had greeted her on the way in, opened his bag and pulled out a notebook and pen, looking like he was ready to take notes.

And if it wasn't until 10 minutes after the appointed time, that Tommy was finally joined by two more kids.

An hour passed, and half of the class didn't show up, because they had decided to leave and go back home, and because of who they were, nobody dared to stop them.

So half of the class was empty by the time, dinner rolled in and once again, not a single child had managed to come up to him and attempt to carry out an actual conversation.

What he didn't know, was that the air around him was warding off the children, they could feel that he wasn't like them, there was just something in his eyes that did not belong to somebody was supposed to be five.

So he left the classroom again but this time in search of food.

But he had made, one mistake.

He had end up entering the big kids, cafeteria instead of the little one.

A place, a kindergarner, should never step into.

A place, which kindergartner fears.

The moment, the door was opened and he walked in, all eyes turned his way.

You never know, just how big everything is, until your staring at furniture and lunch tables, that were designed for somebody, over 110 centimeters.

And like in regular schools, there were always bullies, ready to pounce on anybody small and fiscally weaker than them.

Meaning, Tommy.

The staff couldn't do a thing, or they would end up being fired within a day.

"Hey, kid" Came a ten year old kid who looked heavy, and would have scared him, if he was truly five years old in mind.

Behind him were several other big kids, who all had smiles on their faces, that didn't look friendly at all.

"You must be lost" the kid said, smiling evilly. "I'm sure, me and my friends here, can take you to the little kids cafeteria...of course, as long as you give us your lunch money." He ended, cracking his knuckles, giving the message he was ready to give him an atomic wedgie if he attempted to ran away.

He expected, Tommy to cower and immediately hand over his lunch money, that's why he was so surprised when Tommy gave him a dressing, up look and said.

"Is that the best you can do?" he said.

"Huh?" The kid said.

"Oh, come on." Tommy said, "Just look at you, your not intimidating. Your obese, your probably so round, that you can't even see, your own two feet. I bet, I can run ring's around you, right now and you would have run out of steam by the first circle if you chased me"

Making the kid speechless, and several kids around the room, broke out into small smiles.

"And the kids behind you, are obviously there for decoration. Why else are they hiding behind your body like that? Could it be, that they are hoping that the image of your huge gut, being shoved into my face would make me so disgusted that I would turn around and leave? Because if that is, that's just sad." He said. "You just know, your pathetic, when you have to gather people around you, because your scared of a five year old, who is still learning how to read."

Making the kids behind the boy, go red in the face.

Several laughs were heard in the room.

Now, it was the group of bullies turn, to be humiliated.

"Now, If you haven't finished wasting my time. I would actually like to get some food in my little stomach. There is only, so much chocolate, you can take" he said, walking straight passed them, like he didn't give a damn, that the whole room was staring at him as he said, to a very surprised cafeteria lady.

"I would like to order, please."

" _That's our, God Kid_ " _._ He heard Berry say, proudly, in his mind to Lala.

"What would you like, dear?" The dinner lady said, as he pointed to the food, he liked the look of, while being surprisingly polite about it and paid for it, before turning to the room full of older children. Who were still staring at him.

He resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes, before sitting where he wanted, clearly their size wasn't imitating him at all.

He sat down at a table, where he thought, he saw the most reasonable group of children out of the room.

Unknown to him, he had just sat down at the popular table.

The group of popular older kid's, could only watch him with blinking eyes as he ate, not knowing what to think about the five year old that had invaded their impenetrable bubble that separated them from the normal people without warning.

They watched as Tommy finished his lunch, got up and put his tray away before he walked out of the room, with his hands in his pockets, as if he couldn't care less that students were still staring at him.

And Leon Steve Parker, next in line to inherit the Parker fortune and very popular jock, at the popular table said to the other's.

"That has got to be the coolest five year old, I have ever seen! Do you think, he'll come back?"

And the other's, found themselves agreeing.

And scene!

Next chapter, the popular kids introduce themselves to Tommy and the kindergarteners and the teachers are left stunned to see a five year old, hanging out with the popular, older kids. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairly odd parents.

Enjoy!

It turn's out those in the Kindergarten section of the elementary school, who were barely old enough to go to school, got to go home the earliest, out of all of them.

This meant that the start of school was 9 for children of Tommy's age and ended at dinner time, so those hid age didn't have the endure another three hours, of the teacher singing all her line's.

He found this out, after lunch, when he walked into class thinking he was going to learn for the next three hours.

So it was quiet the nice surprise, to be told this, although his driver formally apologized to him, for not telling him when his school day ended and as a result, the man had been waiting for him for a whole hour, thinking he would go straight home, immediately when lunch started.

Tommy couldn't help but feel bad for the man and promised to inform his driver, when to pick him up so this kind of thing, didn't happen again.

In the end, he ended up spending the rest of the day at home, reading a book, unlike other five years old's, who would rather be playing video games or running like idiots, outside, than crack open a book.

His justification for this was that he had just sat through three hours of going through 5-year-old education's, and his brain was feeling very stupid.

He needed some exposure to exactly knowledge, he didn't already know in his life, or he would begin to turn into an idiot, luckily for him, there was a lot of book's in the family library.

Eyebrow's, were certainly raised from the home staff, when they saw him getting comfortable in the family library and reading a large book, that didn't have any picture's in it or had a very colorful book cover to keep him entertained.

No doubt his adopted parent's were soon going to be informed of this but he didn't care.

While his Godparent's were proud that he was getting a head start on his education, although they still found it weird that he wasn't out playing.

But he know, he wasn't going to be a kid forever, after all, if you got a second chance at childhood, wouldn't you live it to the fullest and do all the things, you wish, you had done years ago, when you can get away with being stupid?

That's why he decided, that, he wouldn't be all work and no play, he would go out tomorrow and play, but right now, it was time to fill his brain with something that didn't sing every line.

Ch 4: Tommy's growing relationship with the Popular kid's.

 **He's back.**

They all thought, seeing the five-year-old walk in, wearing a white t-shirt underneath an open brown leather jacket, shades over his eyes and brown cotton jeans with white sneakers, below and his signature black hat slanted on top of his head, his perfect teeth was complimented his look.

And Tommy didn't know but if he were to go to Dimmesdale Elementary, he would have no doubt become a popular kid just by his look's alone.

And unlike everybody else that seemed to be in this universe.

Tommy against wearing the same thing, day in and day out and gave his wardrobe some variety, he couldn't even remember the last time Timmy changed clothes in modern Fairlyoddparents, that he didn't wear at the very start of the episode.

And because of his, clearly different clothes than the one's hewore yesterday, people had another reason to stare at him, other than him not being old enough to be properly in here.

He was once again polite to the dinner ladies, as he ordered his food, who cracked their first true smile of the day at the sight of him and gave him something extra, just for showing them respect, which a lot of kids at this school did not.

Tommy, then, ignored everybody who was staring at him as he began to walk, this time, the bullies in the room gave him a wide breath.

Obviously, they now know, that he was different from the younger kids, and their usual tactics of using their size to intimidate somebody his age, wasn't going to work on him.

That and they were also still nursing their bruised pride's.

Tommy, than sat down in the same seat, he did yesterday, still not caring about the kid's that were also sitting at the table, as he dug into his fancy food, which he had no idea, what it was, but know it had to taste good or they wouldn't serve it here, and he was thankfully right.

It was delicious.

"Hey" said, a voice from his left, making him turn, making him finally notice the group of kids, who had the air of people, who would fluent their money and popularity in your face, making you wish, you were one of them.

The Popular kid's of MoneyBucks Elementary school.

"Saw, you take down Aktuh Mentori, the bully and his goon's, yesterday. Nice" Said, a boy who looked like he just crawled out of a Spanish romantic t.v. show, and would no doubt grow to be a quiet a stud when he was an adult.

No doubt, this person was very popular with the female population.

 _Sigh..if only he was a thousand year's older and I wasn't married._ Was heard from Lala, dreamily before she quickly added. _But my husband will always be my stud._

And Tommy could just see Berry frowning face, before his face lit up at the compliment.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself." The boy said, "My name is Oronzo Manfrin, son of superstar, Savastian de Manfrin, and fashion icon Isabel, Mirones Manfrin, nice to meet you."

 _Wait, he's THEIR Kid!?_ Berry said, in his mind. _Me and my wife, loved them in 'The World's Best Houses' season 8 episode! Did you know, they have their own, home jungle so that they could get the full natural spa experience?_

 _And his mother's designer clothes are so nice and expensive, that I only own one and wear it every time it's an important event. I always receive compliment's, everywhere, whenever I wear it._ Lala said, also in his mind.

"And you?" The kid said.

"Tommy. Tommy Stearle the first." Tommy said, using the name he was now going by. "But I don't know what my parents do, since I was just recently adopted into wealth"

And there was suddenly a large gasp in the whole room, as many kid's and servants started whispering amongst themselves.

"What?" He said.

"You, weren't born with a Dimond increased spoon in your mouth!?" One of the kid's said, as if the end of the world had come.

"You're not a true-blue blood!?" Another kid said.

What the hell was wrong with these people? They make it sound like making minimum wage was some kind of disease!

"So, what? I'm, here aren't I? I'm wearing the same quality clothes as you are and have always had a roof over my head, just like every one of you in this room. And all, because my beginning may be different doesn't mean, I'm suddenly the black plague. If you don't like the fact that I'm here, then feel free to be as vocal as you want, but just so you know, I don't give a damn about what you think. It won't change the fact that I will be here tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that." He said, before turning back to his food, hoping it hadn't turned cold.

 _Was this child really five year's old?_ The servants in the room couldn't help but think, amazed by the child, he just shut up not only the whole cafeteria but more importantly the children who were known for acting like those poorer than them, were some kind of disease.

This boy, Tommy, may be the most mature kid the school ever had, going back since its founding.

Tommy completely ignored the silence once again and everything began to slowly move around him.

"Man, he _is_ cool." Penelope Ross, daughter to a multinational clothing company, said.

"Isn't he?" Leon said. "We should invite him, to the party, this weekend"

"What!? Inviting a five year old, to one of our parties? That's simply unheard of! Wouldn't it be just like babysitting?" Lola Hasburg, daughter of two nobles, said, of course their servants would be the one babysitting him, but who would want to throw a party knowing a five-year-old was being babied in the corner?

"Something, tells me, that won't be the case" Oronzo said, he got the feeling Tommy would fit right in with them, if he was invited and all the other popular kids could only blink owlishly in surprise.

Wait.

Was Oronzo actually considering allowing Tommy into their party?

#2 day's later#

"Yo" came a familiar voice that made Tommy stop and turn to find, it was that Oronzo guy, anybody who walked by, especially the teachers could only look on with wide eyes, seeing one of the most popular guys in school approach a kindergartener.

"Going for lunch in the big kids cafeteria, again?" Oronzo said.

"Well. I never found out where my own cafeteria is, so why break the habit, now?" Tommy said, trying to remember who had his bag so he could collect it later.

"Isn't it scary, being the only kid below six in a room, full of big kid's like me?" Oronzo said.

"Not really" Tommy said, he had been looking at this whole thing from an adult prospective. "I'm going to be joining that cafeteria officially, anyway, in a year or two, so it's best to get familiar with it now. Plus, by the time I do get there, officially, a good chunk of the kid's in that room would have been gone. It's not like they would do something noticeable for me to remember anything, beyond their faces while I'm here."

And Oronzo thought he was right, this was his last year before he graduated to middle high, could he say, he could remember all the name's of those who were above him in age group or had already graduated?

He was pretty sure everybody would remember him when he was gone, but the generation after Tommy wouldn't have a clue who he was, maybe there would be a picture, here or there, but that would basically be it.

After all, it wasn't like there was a school album showing the popular people over the years and if there was, he highly doubted an unpopular student, could get their hands on it.

"So, what do you want?" Tommy said, finally blurting out.

"What?" Oronzo said.

"Oh, come on. Do you honestly expect me to believe, you merely bumped into me by pure coincidence? I saw you waiting for me behind a corner" Tommy said, making Oronzo gape.

He was sure, he wouldn't be discovered!

 **This kid was too sharp for his own good.**

"I would like to extend a hand in friendship" Oronzo said, "You're an interesting person, Tommy and your, cool enough to hang out with the big popular kid's"

 _A hand of friendship!?_ Lala said, in Tommy mind, honestly shocked.

 _Tommy, take the hand. You don't want to be a loner for the rest of your life! It's simply isn't healthy to have no social interactions with other kid's._ Berry said, in his mind.

"I'll think about it..." Tommy said, shocking Oronzo and his god parent's, if a popular kid extended a hand of friendship to you, normal people would have taken it in a heartbeat. "After all, I've just begun school here and I'll like to keep my options open"

Meaning, he won't belong to a group now, in case somebody richer and more better looking came along to offer a hand in friendship, was silently in the air.

Knowing it would irritate Oronzo and he was right, the boy's right eyebrow was twitching.

But the kid managed to take a breather and say. "There is no better option than joining, us, popular kid's. We practically rule the school, and we have the most connection's out of everyone here. Everybody wants to be us"

"Oh, really? Well, I don't see it because, aren't the school staff afraid of the students and not just the popular kid's.?" Tommy said, hitting the mark.

"Look, I'll prove to you, that the popular kids are the best group, there is" Oronzo said, "This Saturday, me and a bunch of my friend's, along with other popular kid's from other school's are having a party at my house. It basically a gold mine, if you want to make connection's. I'll even write my home address on your hand, because I expect you to be there."

And Tommy watched Oronzo order a nearby servant to get him a pen and three minutes later, the women returned with a pen, he took it without saying thank you or please and grabbed hold of Tommy hand and wrote on the back of it.

"Take a picture of the address before washing your hand's. I expect you to be there on, Saturday" Oronzo said, before walking away.

And it was no surprise that those in the hall way, began whispering amongst themselves.

A kindergarder was going to a party they wished they could go to.

 _Err...what just happened?_ Lala couldn't help but say.

 _That. My godparents. Is what you call Manipulation 101._ Tommy said, _he was already interested in me, so all I had to do was give him a little push. Now, I've been invited to a party that might secure my future, in case something happens to my parent's wealth and connection's._

His explanation was met with silence.

 _Our charge is one scary kid._ Lala said, before saying. _Berry, make sure you remind me to never offend our charge._

 _I will, if you do the same for me._ Bery said, as they both agreed that their charge was scary.

The scariest child, they had ever encountered.

 _Tommy was going to be big when he was older._

And scene!

Next chapter, Tommy goes to popular kid's party and his mature attitude soon grants him acceptance. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi...(sigh)

I just... don't know what to say right now...

I just feel so empty.

Today, I said goodbye to a very special woman in my life. My grandma. My mother is taken it the hardest and I don't know what to say... knowing that the women, who has always been there in my childhood has passed away, today.

I think...I need some days to come to terms with this and have some time to myself.

So sorry to all those who expected an update from their favourite stories.

I'm just feeling so blank right now...

I don't know when I'll get back on my feet but I need some time to come to terms with all of this. I'm just thankful that I know her through my childhood and near adulthood, so I will always remember what an amazing woman she was, for the rest of my life.

I just know, she's in a better place.

From your Author, Mel, who is taken a break.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everybody.

I've decided to make a RoyalRoad account, because I believe, I will get the funding I need to continue writing there. I've decided to go under the name 'Chachingmel' to begin my dream of writing my own completely original story. With the funding that Royal Road may give me, it means I will hopefully, have a lot more time to also update your favourite fanfiction stories. (So, don't worry, I'm not leaving the site, just yet.)

As of now, I'm pretty much in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Tommy Turner', 'Saving the World from Its Own Madness' and 'Bloody Home', but I don't have the time to properly finish them off and release them. Hopefully, being on Royal Road will ease my daily life and allow me a lot more freedom to write.

And if you want to check out, my soon to come out, completely original story and like what you read, feel free to tell me about it and even support it.

If all goes well, I might even become a writer full time and before you know it, I've completed every story you wish for me to complete. (Yes, I know people are barking at me to finish 'It's a Cruel World Out there' and my other story that is on my other Fanfiction identity. 'Lesson 101')

So, keep your figures crossed and wish me good luck.

From your Author.

Mel.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


End file.
